forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arabel
| size = Metropolis | capital = | demonym = Arabellan | area = Cormyr | ruler = Myrmeen Lhal | government = | population = 30,600 | races = | religions = Tymora, Chauntea, Deneir, Helm, Lliira, Milil, Tempus, Sune | imports = | exports = Coal, horses, trained mercenaries, dry red wine, strong bitter black beer, cheese | alignment = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Arabel ( }}) was a fortified city in northern Cormyr. The city stood at an important crossroads and was a major trade center. Etymology A person from Arabel was known as an Arabellan. Geography Arabel was about 30 miles (48 kilometers) east of Eveningstar. Arabel was at the junction of the High Road, Calantar's Way, the East Way, and the Moonsea Ride. Trade Major exports included coal, horses, dry red wine, black beer known as Bitter Black, and cheese. Laws and customs Unlike other Cormyrian cities, inhabitants of Arabel, even mercenaries, could keep their weapons unbound. History Arabel was almost as old as Suzail. It began as a logging camp, and maintained a degree of independence. The first rebellion occurred during the reign of King Tharyann, who put an end to it. By 245 DR, Arabel was in rebellion again. By 376 DR, Arabel had seceded three times. Another rebellion occurred some time between 376 DR and 432 DR, caused by a "Merchants' Revolutionary Committee". A battle in the Stonelands caused orcs to be driven south, and although this would normally be enough to cause Arabel to rejoin Cormyr, there was no military aid available, and the orcs conquered the heart of the King's Forest. In 1018 DR, Arabel was attacked by a pair of green dragons. The Usurper King Gondegal seized power in Arabel in 1352 DR with the aim of using the city as a central location for the formation of a new kingdom. He was overthrown eight days later by the Cormyrean army, led by King Azoun IV. During the Time of Troubles, the goddess Tymora, Lady Luck herself, protected the city. As of 1372 DR, it was ruled by Myrmeen Lhal. It was one of the cities damaged in the Goblin War. Locations ;Inns & boarding houses: * Eastwatch Inn (#12) * Elfskull Inn (#17) * Falcon's Rest (#37) * High Moon Inn (#83) * Irriphar's Inn (#150) * Murdered Manticore Inn (#151) * Mother Lahamma's House (#24) * Night Wolf Inn (#23) * Nine Fires Inn (#140) * Phaesha's Boarding House (#126) * Pride of Arabel (#48) * Scarlet Spear (#134) * Shassra's Boarding House (#36) * Swinging Gate (#139) * Red Stirge Inn (#87) * Tired Traveler Inn (#142) * The Watchful Lynx (#136) * Weary Knight (#4) * Wild Goose (also known as "The World Serpent Inn") (#152) ;Taverns: * Bent Bow (#70) * Black Barrel (#61) * Black Mask (#51) * Coiled Whip (#58) * Dancing Dracolisk (#98) * Ivory Jack (#125) * Lame Camel (#130) * Lazy Lizard (#135) * Silver Tankard (#42) * Striking Snake (#57) * Two-Headed Lion (#56) * Wink and Kiss (#143) ;Restaurants * Hungry Man Inn Appendix References Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements Category:Exports beer Category:Exports cheese Category:Exports coal Category:Exports horses Category:Exports wine Category:Locations on Calantar's Way Category:Locations on the East Way Category:Locations on the Moonsea Ride Category:Locations in Cormyr Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on the High Road (Cormyr)